Project Tìrey
by RadioCarbon
Summary: An engineers story of his life and discovery of the wonders of Pandora. His experiences after the exile of the RDA lead to a great change in his life.
1. Destiny

This work of fiction is written purely for my own amusement and enjoyment. I do not wish to make any profit off of it or recieve any compensation. All of the characters in Avatar and the story are intellectual property of James Cameron and Lightstorm Entertainment.

Project Tìrey

Chapter 1 Destiny

Throughout my life I had always dreamt of visiting the far off world that had become known as Pandora. I knew that one day, I would find my way onto one of those space ships and be one of the few in the Billions of Humanity that would have the privilege to say that they had been to the first habitable planet, or more technically moon, that Human kind had ever discovered.

I was born Micheal Anderson to University Professors living in the Greater Washington-Philadelphia Metropolis. It was one of the better Mega-cities at that time, being that it was the nations capitol. Crime was not as rampant as it was in the larger hell-holes and there where many historic building dating back centuries nestled between the skyscrapers, allowing a glimpse back before this age of steel and glass. I grew up going to good schools and had parents that fostered an interest in history and passed on to me their love of knowledge. With both of their tight long work schedules I often found myself hopping onto the maglev subways after school to visit the Old Library of Congress or many of the other physical libraries that had yet to be deemed a waste of prime building space and demolished. I spent my teen years browsing and checking out antique volumes, somehow always finding my way back to the science fiction racks in the sub-basement. Somehow these antique books, however outdated their view of the future, sometimes who's date had long past, reminded me of the dream of Pandora.

What really awoke the passion in my mind began one day when I discovered a box of misfiled 60 year old video modules entitled "Great Sci-Fi of the 20th century". My curiosity peaked, I checked them out after a strange look from the Librarian, as if I had just handed him a papyrus scroll. After a trip to two different electronics salvage depots to find the components to construct a reader for the modules, I found my self enveloped by long forgotten film and television programs from more than a century ago.

I eventually graduated university with a degree in electromechanical engineering with the hope of getting a job with one of the big industrial machinery firms that supported the RDA, and found one at the Newport News Industrial Complex. I spent two years working for them, building mining machinery then aircraft in their secondary production facility, all the while keeping a running list of my skills in the back of my mind for my job application RDA's Extrasolor Colony 1.

The opportunity finally arrived for what I had spent my entire life for, the next scheduled trip on an outbound ISV. I had submitted my application for employment six minutes after the automated employment system opened up, and considering that employees of RDA and their subsidiary corporations where given first consideration, I knew I had a good chance of getting a cryo tube on that ship.

Two days later I got the response from RDA, they saw me as the perfect candidate for a replacement mechanical/computer technician for the base security and mining operations, considering the similarity to my current job description and responsibilities, and those on the base repairing equipment that differed little from those I had been building on earth.

So with four months of training ahead of me I found myself contemplating how long I would be away from earth; four, six, eight years? Did I want to spend the rest of my life there? I came to the conclusion that if humanity was going to reach for the stars, we may have to leave Earth behind forever, at least until the possibility of Alcubierre drive or artificial wormholes moved beyond some physicists calculations in a supercomputer. I found though the exact opposite attitude in the other recruits for the base replacement staff. They where expecting to do their six years and go back to Earth. I couldn't imagine going back to the ecological desert that was Earth after Living on Pandora. I should have known that Feeling would change my life in ways I could not expect.

So the time finally came, I had a week off before I would leave in a Valkyrie with only a duffle bag of personal belongings and no Idea when I would ever return. So I decided to get rid of everything I owned. I sold all the furniture and my media center so I would have more credits if I ever needed something in the colony, and most of my personal possessions I gave to friends and family, with the condition which they insisted on; that they would give it all back to me after my return journey. I found myself looking at all of them over our farewell dinner they had thrown for me, wondering how they would look when, if, I ever got back. I would be a decade younger than all of them, whatever our ages then, frozen and unthawed twice to be hurtled through the vast emptiness of space.

I was sitting In my apartment with the few things that I now owned and would be taking with me, A new top of the line portable computer, a holomemory module that I had transferred all of the music I could to, and a slightly less antiquated video module I had cloned those century old TV shows and movies to all those years ago before I had to return them to the Library.

Tomorrow I would be leaving, leaving the solar system and fulfilling my dream since wiring those video modules up to my family's media screen and hearing that introduction to that 150 year old Television show:

"Space, The Final Frontier..."


	2. Arrival

Chapter 2 Arrival

My wake up from cryo was a little more grueling than most. I was one of the minority of cryosleepers that don't awake normal defrost cycle. I woke up to the pain of the med tech's stimulant shot directly to my carotid.

"Ow! What the Hell did you do that for?"

"I needed to give your nervous system a jolt to get you up" the tech said.

"Did you think I might just be a heavy sleeper? Maybe give me a little slap to the face before you jab a needle in my neck?'

"Doesn't work that way. It's nothing like sleep, your brain almost shuts down, some people don't respond to the automatic awakening process. I had to give you a little more aggressive restart."

"Well maybe you could make it a little less like a cobra bite to the neck, and hurry up and get those tubes out of my arm! I don't want to get miss the first wave of shuttles because you don't know how to politely wake a person."

After being unhooked from the systems and monitors I made my way to the storage lockers to gather my belongings. I took the long route to them, relishing the feel of zero G and doing a few tumbles and spins to exercise my stiff muscles. I collected my duffle and shot my self down the length of the module to find the nearest viewing port I could, to get my first view of my new home, Pandora.

After struggling to claim a seat on the second shuttle I found my self rocketing through the atmosphere at supersonic speeds. After donning my mask I found the wait for the cargobay doors to open unbearable. What would the air feel like on my skin? Would it tingle? Burn? When it finally descended and the wave of air hit me I was astonished, it felt warm and moist, it didn't feel different than regular air, nothing to indicate that breathing it would make you drown in your own lungs.

I made my way to the main building and into the commissary/meeting hall for the big safety and orientation speech. After 10 minutes of listening to that SecOps commander's tiresome (and I suspected rehearsed) speech I found my way to the spartan quarters I was to share with a computer technician and programmer named Williams. I found it easily enough and after depositing my things and checking the trip hadn't damaged my computer or storage, I collected my ID keycard and went out to find my supervisor and the other repair technicians. I met him, a stern all business fellow who gave me a brief tour of the repair shop and the key areas of the base I needed to be familiar with, life support, waste recycling, power generation. He then gave me my initial assignment, the base's vehicle depot, where I would assist in repair and maintenance on most of the aircraft and AMP suits. I felt confident that if would fall right into it, considering I worked on systems that where integral to most of RDA's vehicles.

I fell into the routines of the base and the demands on my skills quite easily. I found the decreased gravity of the moon quite liberating, sure you eventually might loose some muscle mass, but it made working with heavy tools and vehicles a lot easier! I eventually met Williams, my roommate, and found we had a lot in common. He practically watered at the mouth when I told him I filled up a whole holomemory drive with music to bring here. Apparently he had forgotten to bring more than a few tunes with him and the mercenaries choice in music was, in his words, "leaving something to be desired".

After I quickly became bored with exploring the mineral refinery and the rest of the base in my free time, I stared asking around about how I could get onto an expedition into the bush or get permission to explore the area surrounding the base with a guide or two. I was quickly met with smirk laughter and told "It's not your job to go poking around in the forest and getting your hand chomped off!" I got the same response from almost everyone except one supervisor who offered to transfer me to mine repair work if I wanted to get off the base and "out into the wild". I politely declined the offer and eventually told "If you want to go take a walk in the woods, maybe you should go hang out with those tree-huggers in the science division".

I eventually made my way into the lab under the pretense of checking the status of the air handlers in that section, a job I had managed to swap from one of the other maintenance techs. I struck up a conversation with one of the head scientists and managed to make and impression on her and dropped a few hints that I was very much interested in what lied beyond the fences of the compound. I had found my way out.

I spent almost all of my free time in the labs from then on. I found the science team far more enjoyable company than any of the other staff on base, with maybe the exception of Williams. I found a good friend in Max, one of the scientists attached to the avatar program, what he liked to call "the great experiment". I gave them help with improving a lot of their equipment and and helping with repair work, since they where seen as of secondary importance and ignored by a lot of the other workers on base. I even became a hit with the whole division when one of them discovered that I had brought a whole library of video files with me. I arranged a few movie nights in the department, getting Williams, or Will as I began to call him, to lend me the portable hologram projector to show them with. The movies and a few of my choice TV shows where a hit with Dr. Augustine and most of the avatar drivers, although a lot of the other scientists couldn't go through a film without pointing out inconsistencies and scientific errors. I had to remind them that they where just stories and you had to suspend your disbelief and just enjoy the story, although Alien and 2001 did seem to be a big hit with them.

After about two months I finally got my chance to go out with them, they pulled some strings and managed to get me assigned to go out and assemble one of their remote labs that they where utilizing for field research and extended trips with their avatars. The moment the Samson gained altitude and I could start to see more beyond the perimeters of the base the exhilaration overtook me, I was going to explore an alien world. I wished the journey to the site could have lasted forever, every time I looked down between the trees I was seeing something entirely new. All too soon we arrived at a small rock mesa that provided a good location that could easily be defended from predators and provided a good landing zone for the chopper.

I spent 3 days with them setting up the modules for habitation and making sure all the systems where functioning. I had become somewhat of a resident expert on the fuel cells that power everything from the amp suits to the power systems in the field labs. I was able to boost the power output by sixteen percent, which enabled them to increase the time they required between resupply flights. I went out with them on the second day in mixed company of avatars and humans on one of their collecting expeditions. I spent most of the time with snapping away with a camera I had managed to barter off one of the guys in the ops center for copies of most of my music collection and a few of the movies he had heard I had. Even In my wildest dreams I had not imagined the lushness and beauty of the forest. Luckily we did not encounter any large predators on that first outing.

I had to return to the base with the Samson and go back to my duties repairing the myriad of mechanical behemoths that experienced constant problems from the atmosphere, wildlife, and the occasional damage from the natives, caused mostly by the security and miners instigating. After my visit to this untouched Eden, I found myself depressed from being surrounded by the cold gray and silver of the base. I would gaze out at the forest when my work took me out of the hangers, the fence seeming like a prison meant to keep me in. The depression drove me to slip into the communications center one night and print off tree of the most beautiful pictures I had taken on that first outing. I managed to find a roll of waterproof paper meant for engineering plans and quickly set up the printer for the largest output it could handle. I rushed back with them rolled under my arm and some electrical tape in my hand. Williams eyed me questioningly from his top bunk as I entered and slid the door closed behind me.

"What have you got there?" he asked.

"Just some hi-rez print outs I made in comms" I said.

I jumped In my bunk and proceeded to unroll them and tape them to the walls and the bottom of Will's bed. I heard him shifting above me as I finished and laid back to admire my work, only to see his head pop over the edge to get a look.

"Landscapes? You printed out frigging landscapes to put in your bunk?"

"Not any landscapes Will" I said.

"Pandoran landscapes. This one on the bottom of your bed is Polyphemus and the other moons at dusk, so I can fall asleep looking up at the sky."

"I was expecting a beautiful centerfold some charitable soul sent through on the superluminal link. The comm techs occasionally slip in little tidbits like that for the guys out here in the data streams."

"No, this Is what I want to look at every time I fall asleep and wake up."

"You sure do love this place don't you Mike?"

"Yeah, yeah I do."


	3. Repairs

Chapter 3 Repairs

The next year was pure bliss for me. I still had all my duties in maintaining the base and upgrading the machines with new parts that came on the ISVs, but I had occasional free time. I managed to spend more and more time with the science team and even some of the avatars, helping with equipment they needed set up and doing repairs in the field, being the first to volunteer to jump onto Trudy Chacon's Samson. The other base staff had started to see me as an oddball and pegged me as a nature lover, but that was ok, there where plenty of scientists that liked my company and I still arranged for the occasional movie night. I became well versed in their studies and they picked up some tidbits from me to help their equipment keep running. I started reading a lot of Dr. Augustine's reports, as well books that she had written with little hope that anyone else would ever be interested in reading them. I started to understand the Na'vi as a people was able to pick up a few phrases of Na'vi from the scientists.

I had learned so much about them but I had yet to meet one and get to know them in person. I talked with two of the drivers, who said they would try and see if Dr. Augustine could get me out under the pretense of fixing something that had broken down, even if they needed to take a hammer to one of the fuel cells, which I advised against saying they would likely find themselves without any eyebrows.

I spent about two weeks waiting for them to arrange a need for me to join them on the next resupply. I found myself worrying what would happen when I met a Na'vi for the first time. They tolerated the avatars, but would they spear me on sight and cook me like a shish-kebab? That thought ended up lingering with me and gave me an awful nightmare, which I care not to remember the details.

Finally one day I was told that I would be going in a Samson to overhaul and upgrade the environmental systems in the mobile link lab, which it did need, although maybe not for another two months. The link lab, I was ecstatic to hear, was located in the Hallelujah Mountains. I had only seen them from afar once, this time I would actually be stepping foot on them. The trip out was perhaps the most amazing experience up to then. I was in the back of the chopper, hanging out on the door gun the whole way. It gave me an excellent view of all the surroundings without having to move around. When we finally reached the vortex I started taking pictures like a madman, stopping only when I realized I had filled up half of the memory chip. I tried to keep one eye on the view while I clicked through the images and free up some space, but before I knew it we where descending for a landing to my surprise. I was shocked when I realized it was one of the floating mountains, I thought the lab was going to be somewhere under the mountains, not directly on top of one. After handing down the equipment and supplies to the guys and one of the avatars that was there I jumped of the Samson and made my way cautiously toward the nearest edge. "Impressive, isn't it?" Dr. Augustine said, almost making me jump off. "Careful, we need you alive to keep our air breathable" she said as she grabbed my pack to steady me.

She told me she stationed the link lab on the floating rock so that none of the large ground predators would attack while they where comatose in the pods, and it made for a picturesque retreat from Hells Gate. After I made it into the lab buildings and made sure all the equipment and tools made it intact I quickly got to work on the environmental systems, the quicker I could get them finished, the more time I would have to look around. During my work I found a strange fungus like growth in one of the air filters that was decreasing airflow. I showed it to Dr. Augustine who almost flipped out upon hearing where I had found it. It was a plant that she had taken several spore samples from and apparently they had gotten into the air and begun to thrive in the Earth atmosphere. She rushed it over to the microscopes continuing to talk to herself while I stood next to the open vent stupefied at her behavior. One of the drivers walked by me on the way to a link bed, whispering on her way, "You get used to her, she lacks a lot of basic people skills."

The next day, after I had run all the diagnostics on the upgraded systems and double checked connections, I slipped on an exopack and made my way outside. I slowly made my way around the huge rock we where on, until I heard a click and a hiss behind me. I laid down next to the edge, overlooking the great chasm below, not bothering to look back at the airlock to see who else had come out. I heard footsteps, soft ones, like bare feet on the grass, approaching from behind me. I heard them stop next to me and I looked up to see Erica, one of the Avatar drivers, standing there looking out at the forest which had begun to glow in the approaching dusk.

"Do you...umm...mind if I...sit beside you?" she said

"Sure, it would be nice to have someone else to take in the view with."


	4. The Blue and the Tan

Chapter 4 The Blue and the Tan

We had both stayed the whole night outside near the edge of the cliff, which we had moved back from after a brisk wind kicked up for a few minutes out of concern for being swept off the mountain. We had spent a good two hours talking about our experiences since we had arrived on Pandora. I found out Erica had arrived here a year prior to me and that she had been a graduate student at U.C. Berkeley when she had become interested in the Avatar program. We both fell asleep laying on our backs in the grass a few feet from each other, staring at the stars, trying to come up with constellations in the nigh sky. I ended up naming one the Roddenberry constellation because of its arrowhead like chevron shape. As I chuckled at the reference she matter of factly said, "I don't get it."

I awoke to a boot not so gently tapping me on the shoulder, looking up to see a scowling face beneath an exopack.

"What the hell where you thinking? Sleeping out here where something could make a nice snack out of you." Dr. Augustine said in a gruff voice.

" I thought you said nothing could get up on this rock? And the Banshees don't fly at night, do they?

"Sure there aren't any ground predators, and we're pretty sure about the Banshees' behavior, but we don't know what else in gods name is out here!" she said.

"Now you go on back in, you too Erica, we're gonna link up in a bit and go out with Trudy"

When we both got back inside and grabbed an MRE for breakfast I apologized to Erica in advance for a stern talking too I felt she was going to get as well. After we both ate we went our separate ways, her to the link beds and me back out to look over the Samson in order to make myself useful. After seeing them off in their blue forms (except for Trudy in the cockpit) I went back inside and realized I was the only one there, the only one conscious anyway. I spent most of the day looking at the wildlife off in the distance and taking photographs after I found a powerful set of zoom binoculars by the airlock door. As it neared dusk I was alerted to their return by the distant sound of the rotors and decided to return inside and appear busy. After everyone had stowed their Avatars and exited the link we all gathered in what had become the living/lab area. After listening to there conversations and Dr. Augustine heading out and coming back from the chopper with a pack of samples, everyone started to talk about throwing together some kind of dinner from a combination of MREs and other freeze dried food. I made myself helpful and after we had all sat down wherever we could find a free surface, Dr. Augustine spoke up.

"Since we can't take you back to base for another two days, how would you like to come with us tomorrow?"

"Sure I'd love that!" I said

"Great, I think you'll have a great time. We're going to go meet someone, I think you'll like him." She said with a smirk on her face, while a few others chuckled.

We got a late start in the morning, they wanted to get some analyzing done in the lab and whoever we where going to meet would take a while to get to where we were going to meet him. After everyone had transferred to their avatars and pulled their equipment together we got onto the Samson and lifted off heading out of the Vortex, and eventually settling down in a small clearing. We all got out and I followed Grace as we headed to a large tree with purple striped leaves. As we headed over she started giving orders to the others."Alright, all'o you. You know what samples I needed, and keep an eye out for anything we haven't seen before."

The other avatars started walking off together into the forest while Grace and myself headed over to the unusual tree and beckoned me to sit down next to the tree with her. "Now we wait" she said. We ended up waiting for about fifteen minutes, my boredom eventually overtaking me and I found myself laying on my side next to the roots. I heard a rustling from somewhere above and sprung back up straight in time to see a blur fall from one of the tree branches above and land in front of both of us. I quickly jumped back and found my back up against the tree trunk, ready to run from whatever creature this was. The sudden shock started to fade and I suddenly realized, it was humanoid shaped. I blinked and realized that it was a Na'vi, crouched down on its legs to break its fall. I suddenly heard laughter coming from beside me, it was Dr. Augustine, she was laughing hysterically and she suddenly said "What's with the dramatic entrance?"

"I thought I would give your tawtute a show" It said.

"Why do you have to scare all the people I bring with me Kel'el?" said Grace

"I love to see their faces when they think a palulukan is about to eat them. They look like frightened children!" It let out a laugh that sounded more like a wild animal than anything human.

They exchanged a few works in na'vi that where too quick for me to catch and their gaze returned to me, still backed up in between two massive roots.

"Mike, this is Kel'el, Kel'el, this is Mike. He repairs all of our machines for us. He likes to come out with us to see the forest, and I thought he had wanted to meet one of the Na'vi." she said with some slight amusement.

I sat there a few seconds, looking at the tall figure that approached me slowly. He towered over me, But he was still slightly shorter than Grace's avatar. His hair was mostly shaved off of his head except the braid protecting his queue. He grinned, showing his large, pointed teeth. He was finally over me, when he reached down with his hand out to me.

"Hello, It is nice to meet you. I do not get to see many sky people, and Toktor Grace and her dreamwalkers rarely bring friends with them." he said

"Yeah...umm...nice to meet you, Kal'el?"

"Kel'el, eee not aaa."

"Right... well it's a pleasure to finally meet one of the Na'vi." I said as I reached up tentatively and shook his giant hand.

He pulled me up to my feet and released my hand, laughing as he turned and strode over to Dr. Augustine. He motioned for me to follow as he began to talk to her again and they moved out into the clearing and sat in the sun. He slung a pouch that was on his back over his head and set it down in front of him. His hands quickly undid the string fastening it closed and withdrew several small sacs of leather that where tied closed with string.

"Here" he said, "these are more of our herbs that we use to treat fevers and festering wounds, I hope you can find a use for them among your people."

Grace had a wide smile spread apart her face and her eyes went wide, accentuating how much larger in proportion those eyes of hers, that body, where.

"Thank you, Thank you!" she said "What else have you got in that bag you little rascal?"

"Just some smoked yerik and a few pieces of fruit, I thought you could join me in a small meal. Do you think your friend might like some? He doesn't look like he needs much." he said with a slight smirk.

"I thought I told you already Kel'el" she said, "humans can't eat the fruit here, a lot of its poisonous, but the meat should be fine for him once its cooked and if he doesn't eat much of it." Grace said

He looked at me and handed me a chunk of meat he tore off a thin slab of what looked almost like jerky. I took it from his hand, and looked at it for a moment before he said,

"Careful now little tawtute, the spices may be more than your little body can handle."

I raided it to my face slowly as I grabbed the bottom of my mask and prepared to slide it under and recharge the air. I held my breath and slipped it into my mouth, then quickly flushed out the air in the mask. That's when the flavor hit me. I had breathed and started to chew when a rush of hot, spicy flavor flooded my mouth. I swallowed it but the heat was still in my mouth and I struggled with both hands to extend the drinking tube in my mask. I drank almost all the water in the hydration pack and as I started to breath normally, I realized that I was surrounded by uproarious laughter. They where both laughing at me, Kel'el taking another bite of the dry strip and offering Grace a piece off the other end.

"So, you like?" Kel'el smirked.

"Sure, really cleans out the nose. *cough* You should give us some of whatever you put on that, that could be the biggest addition to Indian food since curry!" I said

He tilted his head at me with a confused, but humorous look on his face.

"Type of cooking humans do, uses a lot of strong spices." Grace said

"Ahh, maybe I give you some seeds, although I warn you toktor, the blossoms are much stronger than the leaves, do not confuse them."

"I won't" she said, laughingly.

"So, Miiike" he said, obviously unsure how to pronounce my name right. "You fix the tawtute's machines, the ones that tear down and dig up the forest?" he said with a more serious look on his face.

Grace suddenly looked a bit nervous, like she was concerned about how I would answer and he would react.

"No, I fix the umm... flying machines and systems that keep us safe from the poisonous air." I said, seeing where he might have been going with that. I didn't want to end up with an arrow in my gut.

"So, how do you know doctor Augustine? I thought that you all didn't interact with us since the incident at the school."

"Yes, many of the elders don't trust you anymore, not even toktor Grace and the dreamwalkers. I was one of her students, I only recently came of age. I am a man now and I can go out on my own and do what I please." he said

"Kel'el was one of my best students, he was very curious about humans, a little too much for his own good. He wanted to come back with me to the lab one day, his older brother and I managed to convince him it was not a good idea."

"So you like humans?" I said

"Only those that see the forest and do not destroy Eywa's creation."

"I assure you I am not like them, I wished they did not destroy so much to get what they need."

"I can see in your eyes Miike, you are different than the other sky people. You have a spirit much like Toktor Grace." Kel'el replied

We spent about two hours talking. Grace wanted to know a lot of goings on about his tribe and a few people in particular that she had become well acquainted with. He told her a lot about what he had been up to and even mentioned that there was a woman that he had his eye on and that he wasn't sure yet, but she may be interested in him too. The other scientists started coming back and after they deposited their heavy packs in the chopper, which still had an unconscious Trudy napping with her feet up in the co-pilots seat, they made their way over to us. The na'vi stood up and we followed suit. He exchanged greetings and some awkward hand shakes with the researchers, whom seemed to be acquainted with him already.

"I think it's time we got going Kel'el." Grace said "I need to get some work done today, though it was fun to see you as always."

"It was good to see you to Grace. Eywa ngahu."

"Eywa ngahu, Kel'el." she replied

With that he took off toward the tree line. When He got to a rather large one, he jumped to catch a branch. He swung to a higher one and proceeded into the forest, hopping from branch to branch.

"Ahh, he may be a man, but he is still a kid at heart." she sighed.

We walked back over to the chopper and Grace went to the windows and gave it a loud, resounding smack with her hand. "What the Hell!" Trudy screamed as she awoke from her nap and nearly jumped out of the seat.

"Lets go Trudy, I've got other things I need to do today."

I spent the rest of the day in the chopper while the others went out on their expeditions. When we arrived back I was relieved to finally get some proper rations, not energy bars or vitamin/protein drinks. I was sitting down to macaroni and cheese that I had just rehydrated, when Erica came to where we all were getting something to eat.

"Hey guys, I just checked the communication terminal and we have some news from base. The Venture Star just came into comms range and we got confirmation of cargo and passangers. There's some goodies that will make our work a lot less tedious, like a new portable electron microscope. But the best thing is, get this. Two avatars and drivers!"


End file.
